1. The Field of the Art
The present invention relates to an improved electronic apparatus capable of controlling electrical and gas appliances in a dwelling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most conventional dwellings are built using wiring for separate electrical functions and manually adjustable valves for turning on and off gas appliances. These homes are costly to build and do not provide for integrated services such that alarm systems, other sensors, electrical power distribution, and other digital signal processing can be easily transmitted throughout.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,129, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, provides for integrated electrical services such as electrical power distribution using an integrated electrical network. However, although certain features of this system are extremely advantageous, it was found desirable to provide a more intelligent control system having greater stability during even higher volume uses, provide for greater configurability, and allow for many new types of "appliances" to easily interface with the control system.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a control system that will perform with stability during high volume uses.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system that complies with section 780 of the National Electric Code.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for greater configurability in home automation control systems.
It is a further object of the present invention to allow for many new types of "appliances" to easily interface with the control system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a controller that efficiently process different data formats to provide a safe environment for residential purposes.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide an appliance connect circuit that allows many different types of appliances to communicate with the controller of the present invention.
It is another object of the invention to provide a interface circuit with the controller of the present invention that will allow conventional appliances that cannot transmit or receive digital information, appliances having the capability to generate or receive only three or four electrical signals, appliances having the capability to generate or receive only one 8 bit byte of signals in any one data transmission, as well as appliances having the capability to generate or receive multiple bytes of 8 bit data in any one data transmission.
In order to attain the above recited objects of the invention, among others, the present invention provides a controller that operates using two different processors. Each processor performs certain predetermined functions. A control processor is responsible for switching AC power distribution and control, as well as processing data that is either three or four bits long, as well as data that is one byte long. A message processor, operating simultaneously, is then primarily responsible for the transmission of long messages between appliances. Further, the manner in which these two processors poll the various appliances attached to the system provides for stable operation even in times of great demand.
The branch interface provides for the regulation of AC power to an appliance attached in a relatively close proximity to the branch interface, such that safe operation is ensured, even if communication with the controller is lost.
The appliance connect circuit allows sophisticated appliances, such as personal computers or other microprocessor based appliances to connect to the system and be able to transmit and receive data messages.